Evil dead 4
by the peaceful morbid
Summary: Ash now finds that he must save the world he once knew and loved. He must destroy the evil.The sole thing that kept him going was Linda and now he must avenge her death and the lost souls of all who became part of the Evil Dead. R&R please! thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Could it be that Ash, a man of strength and now a high tollerance for the walking dead, be defeated by the possessed child that had just stabbed him in the leg? the with out warning the child dropped to the floor. Passed out or dead? Ash asked him self but he knew better. While the oppurtunity arised Ash quiclkly grabbed the knife out of the passed out deadite's bloody hand. In a quick instance the deadeite child screeched.  
The child tried its best to bite Ash but he only laughed at the child, as be backed away. With swift motion Ash stabbed the deadite child in the head. The head of the child spurtted and caved in. For the deadite child's head was softer than you would expect. Again the deadite collapsed.

Ash left the room to find his axe. This cabin held such a memories of horror that ash just quivered.

" Linda..." he said sorftly to himself.

" so much death...can i not get peace?"

"ahhgggh!" comeing from the other room the deadite child sceamed.

Ash had finally found the axe by the rocking chair that was still in pieces. Running from the other room the deadite child screamed with the knife in its caved in head.

" Why won't you die?" Ash cried.

Then he realized he had the axe and he had to dismember the child in order for it to die. In came the and ozzing from the new hole in its head the deadite still ran. Ash ran towards the child and tripped over a body that sorely missed by Ash, it was Annie.  
Finally the deadite child got to bite Ash. Right on the arm.

"Ahh!" he screamed.

The deadite wriggled its head as it bit Ash and then finally the deadite child pulled its head back and tore some flesh off of Ash. He just screamed louder. The child laughed while it chewed the flesh. It stood back so proud if its self. Ash rolled over and grabbed his axe.

"Thats it!" Ash raged.

He beheaded the deadite and then kept chopping away. When he backed off. He finally wondered where the child came from. If there was more of them. Most importantly, what the hell was he going to do about it?

Ash was back in the cabin, which he had descended from into the medieval times, trying to get rid of the deadites that had manifested themselves by that damned book.

'What if the wisemen didn't destroy the necronomicon.' he thought to himself.

" Shit...where would it be?"

Ash dropped the axe and walked out of the cabin.

All seemed calm out here in the Michigan woods.

He walked 'til he found the path and he pondered wether or not to go out there into the world and see what became of it.

His choice was to change him for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash had no choice but to go down that path. See what became of the world. His dirty boots took a couple steps onto the revealed path. The only thing about this path was there was alot of fallen trees. Several hours had past and Ash had not run into a single deadite.

" I'm not out of the woods yet..." He ment the both figuratively and literally.

He used his axe as a walking stick. More time past and he had not run into the evil dead. He grew suspious.

'What if there just waiting for the right moment?'

Ash pondered this for a secound when he realized this is no time to ponder.  
Eventually getting to civilization Ash sighed.

The gas station he saw was almost a relief except for the deadite that wondered out of the gas station office.  
Ash had to remain so quiet, that he could here his own heartbeat.

" Errrgh..." the deadite musterd. Its flesh so gray it remained Ash of his porch growing up. Blood festered from its mouth. Clothes tattered to the point ash could definetly tell it was a man.

Hoping that he would not be spotted Ash crept to the station at a different angle so that would be possible. He knew that deadite had to die. Readying his axe and clearing his throat.

" Hey!" He yelled to the deadite.

It turned its head and you could hear the neck crack in several spots.

"Arrrgh!" The deadite began to charge Ash.

Ash let it get pretty close before he swung his axe.

Decapitating the deadite Ash took that moment to let out a scream of which he needed to get out.

His anguish and anger towards the evil raged and he disembodied the rest of the deadite.

" I think thats enough..." a woman's voice came from inside the gas station office. Her voice was trembling.

Ash imediately dropped his axe. He looked to where that woman's voice came from.

She was beautiful. Auburn hair and green eyes. Slender.

She stepped out of the office with a pale look about her. As soon as she got towards Ash she fainted in his arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

The beauty that was now in Ash's arms woke with a sudden rush.

" My...my...father" she said shakely.

Ash frowned and he had a hunch that the deadite he just slaughtered was her father.

" Whats your name...can you remember your name?" Ash spoke softly to her.

" Robin..." speaking as if she might faint again.

Ash tapped her face a little and said, " You have to stay awake."

" Okay."

" Was that thing your father?" Ash asked as he leaned Robin against the wall of the gas station.

He turned to get the bloodied axe. Picked it up and looked at Robin for her answer.

He prayed silently to whatever God there was that Robin was not going to end up a deadite like all the rest.

Robin regained her balance and finally answered him.

" No, but I knew him. I only knew him as Fred. Never knew his last name...He allways give me a smile."

she pointed to her car. A red malibu.

" He'd fill my car with gas and never allowed me to do it...I think he was hoping for sex."

Ash wiped the sweat off of his fore head. Walked to her and asked her if her car still had gas in it.

Hours passed and Ash was relieved that one Robin had gas in the car and more importantly that she did not become a deadite.

Finally arriving in town Ash and Robin stopped to look around.

The town seemed empty. Blood was on the streets and some gore. But what was odd, amoung the many things, there was no deadites in sight.

No one.

Ash looked at Robin and wondered about why she mentioned her father when she came to.

They stumbled upon a surplus store.

He finally asked Robin, " You said something about your father when you woke...why?"

Robin's face grew sad and a tear slowly slid down her face.

" Well before you came along, Fred had eaten my dad..."

She sobbed.

Ash went to comfort her with a hug.

" We planned to go to the Novic's cabin...I just wanted to see Annie,before I had to leave. Leave all this mess."

Ash automattically let her go...His breath was shallow.

" Who's cabin?" 


End file.
